Last Chance Chapters 2 and 3
by DeepDarkDesperate
Summary: Nick, the character usually known as Ness, but I changed that starts heading up to the meteor with Pokey, to help find his brother Picky, when they get up there, Nick learns about the frightening future and his true place in the world.


Yeah, I know it's been a long time guys, sorry, been busy with school, and other stuff, so sorry, but here's chapter 2!!!

Chapter 2

I was walking up the hill, the sky a dark violet, wind blowing my dark hair back and almost carrying my hat away. I could hear Pokey behind me whining about how he was hungry and cold, and tired. Pokey was pathetic.

Suddenly a large brown dog blocked our path. His dark fur was matted, he showed his sharp teeth, and anger filled his eyes. I tried to avoid him but he quickly snapped at me and nearly got me. I was planning to try another way, but then peach attacked.

"Peach! Nooo!" I screamed, trying to stop them.

"I'm hungry!" Pokey whined.

They growled and finally whimpering, the stray fled. Peach came over to me, perfectly intact. I could see pride in her eyes. I smiled and we continued up the hill.

I could see the green glow from here. I suddenly heard my name called. I looked around, and finally spotted the guy that lived on the hill, Mr. Strong.

"Oh! Hi." I said.

"Hey, did you see the meteor up the hill. Oh man, what a rush it was having to hear it practically right next door. My wife fainted. Good thing I'm a strong miner, so I didn't. Speaking of mining, later come by, ALONE." He said, specifically singling out the word ALONE.

"Ok?" I said confused.

We continued up the hill and saw the meteor. It was still glowing green. And then I saw him. Picky was resting against a small tree, on the other side of the hill, sleeping obviously. I looked behind me, Pokey struggling behind, and Peach looking terrified. Suddenly Peach whined and fled home. Some companion!

We walked over to Picky and woke him up. Picky looked like a skinnier version of Pokey, much skinnier with longer hair, they barely looked like twins, but they were. I woke up Picky and he woke up, startled.

"Oh, hi guys! Sorry. When we came to see the meteor, Pokey saw a spider and got scared and ran home. I decided to wait for him, but I waited so long, that I fell asleep. Please take me home now. Jeez, sometimes I wonder which one of us is the real older brother!" He said.

He got up and we were by the meteor, almost leaving when Pokey stopped me.

"Nick? Do you hear a sort of buzzing noise?"

"Yes," I said. I did hear a strange buzzing. I finally saw a strange bee/fly thing emerge from the meteor. What was it? I couldn't tell what he was, but he wasn't ordinary.

He began to speak. "A bee, I am not. I am Buzz Buzz. I'm from 10 years in the future. And in the future, all is devastation. Giygas sent the entire world into eternal darkness. However, there is an ancient legend that tells of three boys and a girl who stop Giygas' evil. I believe one of those boys are you Nick. I will tell you more later. Go now."

"Uh oh. Look's like you're in big trouble now! 3 boys? I better hope I'm not one of those 3. I'm not into this at all! I'm terrified!"

I hoped in my head that he wasn't either! I hoped for someone who could actually fight enemies instead of begging for their mercy. Buzz Buzz joined us and flew by me. We walked down the hill. I felt triumphant as some of the snakes and birds we saw fled from us.

I could almost see my house when a bright flash from the sky shot to the ground, blinding me. I looked back up again and saw something standing there. It was big and silver, it stood tall in front of us. There were a few black designs on his chest. Buzz buzz instantly got tense. I could tell he knew him.

CHAPTER 3

"It's been a long time, Buzz Buzz. You've so far been successful at ruining his plans, but….. Buzz Buzz, surrender now. You aren't a hero, but just a useless insect. I will stomp you hard!" He said.

"Not today." Buzz Buzz said.

"W-what is that?" I asked, terrified.

"It's a starman. Don't worry about it," Buzz Buzz said, almost able to read my fear.

The starman came at us. I knew we were in trouble now. Suddenly I felt a weird tingling all over my skin, I looked down and a purple line of light was moving down my body. I was terrified at first. I looked over and the same was happening to Picky, Pokey, and Buzz Buzz. Picky and Pokey were just as scared as me, but Buzz Buzz didn't seem to care.

The starman blasted a burst of fire at us. I braced for the incredible burns I was about to face. I opened my eyes just a crack. When the fire hit me, it disappeared the second it touched my skin. I realized that the purple light I saw was an invisible shield appearing on my skin. I smiled happily.

I hit the starman several times with my cracked baseball bat when I could. I knew it didn't make much of a difference but I tried. Picky would try and punch the starman. I was glad that he helped too. Pokey would just apologize, hide behind me, and play dead. I rolled my eyes at Pokey's patheticness.

Finally, I saw the starman disappear. He vanished instantly and I knew he was gone, and we were safe. We didn't even speak a word. We kept going and I decided that we had to go to Pokey's and Picky's to let them go back home.

I walked into their house and I knew their parents were home. I could smell their mom's overpowering terrible perfume. I looked around. They had tacky tiled floor, bright blue wallpaper, and cactuses everywhere. Inside the front room we walked into I saw a sagging old brown couch, a desk, 2 cactuses, a desk, and a chair. I saw their mom sitting on the couch, and their dad at the desk.

"Where have you boys been?" their mom asked angrily.

"We uh…. Well, we umm…." Pokey studdered.

Their dad came after them and they ran upstairs. I heard smacking sounds, crying, and whining. I knew that they were in trouble. Their dad came back downstairs, and sat at the desk with an annoyed look on his face.

"By the way, I'd be glad if you left. I'm tired of having to live next door to you." Their dad said.

Their mom came over to me, "My husband's too lenient with the children," she said, "Nice guys finish last. That's the story with our life…."

I looked up and saw Buzz Buzz hovering over me. I saw that their mom saw him too. "Aiyeeeee!!!!" She squealed, "I think it's a dung beetle!!!" She instantly swatted at Buzz Buzz. He fell to the floor.

Yes, I know, dramatic, poor Buzz Buzz. D= Find out what happens! In chapter 3!!


End file.
